


Défilé de charité

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Lors du défilé de charité pour l'organisation Sannin Assistance de Tsunade, les meilleures boîtes de coutures sont au rendez-vous. Entre Akastuki Corp, Konoha Style et un petit nouveau styliste Naruto, l'ambiance est assurée.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un re-post d'une vieille fanfiction.

Le début de la soirée !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans la salle à l'apparition sur l'estrade de la très célèbre Tsunade au bras de son associé Jiraya.

Nara Shikamaru gribouilla négligemment sur sa feuille de note. Le journaliste de mode réputé pour son analyse fine, son immense culture et son esprit incisif rechignait à commenter ce défilé de charité. Les grands stylistes se montraient au rendez-vous, histoire de redorer leur image depuis le scandale des fourrures illégales ayant secoué le milieu.

Il s'ennuyait déjà n'attendant pas des créations vraiment originales lors de cette réception. La charité dans la mode avait un goût amer. Il espérait tout de même qu'Akatsuki Corp et Konoha Style se laisseraient emporter par leur esprit de compétition. Akatsuki perçait originalement dans le milieu répondant à une demande plus précise des jeunes générations alors que Konoha Style se maintenait dans son appartenance si classique mais si efficace.

Lee, jeune premier doué dans le métier de photographe, lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en levant son pouce. Shikamaru soupira bruyamment.

En plus, il se coltinait Lee. Il était gentil comme garçon mais il n'avait pas encore saisi le coup pour faire face aux grands couturiers.

Il ne connaissait rien au milieu de la mode…ni à la mode en elle-même. Son costard vert bouteille, sa coupe au bol et ses grands sourcils noirs détonnaient dans ce monde d'apparence. Il était quand même exceptionnellement doué pour immortaliser les évènements d'une gâchette rapide et perspicace.

Il releva sa tête pour regarder passer les organisateurs de l'évènement.  
Tsunade et Jiraya s'avancèrent d'un pas sûr jusqu'au micro sous les acclamations du comité privilégié pour assister à cet évènement tant attendu par les plus grands spécialistes de mode.

Tsunade portait une robe resplendissante à volant où le vert se perdait dans un dégradé d'argent. Sa chevelure blonde avait été nattée avec soin, son regard noisette avait été rehaussé le rendant plus perçant et ses lèvres légèrement rosés souriaient avec joie. Elle était resplendissante.

A ses côtés, le légendaire écrivain Jiraya ne demeurait pas en reste. Ses cheveux immaculés retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un kimono rouge sang en soie brodé d'oiseaux d'or rendant hommage à sa carrure. Il adressait un regard fier à la foule avant de prendre la parole sous une nuée de flash resplendissants :

« Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous êtes tous bien installés car vous allez resté scotché sur vos chaises. Les plus belles créations, les mannequins les plus magnifiques du Japon et la présence de ma merveilleuse associée : Tsunade Hime vont vous ravir ce soir. »

Tsunade eut une moue amusée rapidement immortalisée. Shikamaru comprit au sourire carnassier de Lee que sa photographie serait magnifique et certainement la meilleure.

« Ce défilé de mode ne rend pas seulement grâce aux meilleurs stylistes de notre pays mais il est organisé dans un but précis : la collecte de don pour Sannin Assistance. Je vais laisser la parole à Tsunade à l'origine de cette idée. »

Tsunade prit le micro en adressant un sourire particulièrement tendre à son associé :

« Je vous remercie de votre présence ce soir ainsi que de celle de la télévision japonaise. Lors de ce défilé, de nombreux articles de mode vous seront présentés à des prix défiants toute concurrence. Il suffit d'appeler le numéro s'affichant en bas de l'écran pour commander un vêtement. 50 % des recettes obtenues seront versées à Sannin Assistance.

Sannin Assistance est une ONG à caractère humanitaire intervenant dans de nombreux pays sans toutefois délaisser le sien propre. Je crois que ce n'est presque plus la peine de la présenter. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez consulter notre site Internet. Et si vous désirez faire des dons plus modestes, nous les accepterons bien volontiers.

Je parle beaucoup mais je pense qu'il est temps de laisser la place aux mannequins d'Akatsuki Corp. Régalez-vous ! Et faîtes des dons ! Bonne soirée ! »

Shikamaru nota consciemment ce qu'il pensait de cette entrée en matière peu convaincante. Achetez, vous ferez une bonne action, résuma-t-il.

Le couple disparut pour faire place au styliste de l'Akatsuki : Hidan.

Shikamaru ne pouvait pas le piffer s'étant juré de fouiller dans son passé de prêtre avec attention. Il avait été excommunié de sa secte radicale sanguinaire pour des raisons sombres, Shikamaru doutait que ce soit par esprit de contradiction mais plutôt par une diligence trop poussée. Ensuite, il s'était reconverti facilement dans la couture sans problème. Shikamaru tentait d'y penser le moins souvent possible ayant une imagination vive.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très honoré de participer à ce défilé de charité. Nos mannequins vont vous présenter ma nouvelle collection toujours dans notre style habituel très contreversé. Le rouge et le noir sont au rendez-vous ! Silence, je vous prie ! »

Hidan quitta la piste pour laisser entrer ses mannequins habituels.

Pas de musique.

Le premier à s'avancer dans un silence pesant fut Deidara dans un jean large noir avec des chaînes en argent avec un haut noir parsemé de déchirures sanguines. Il avait deux bracelets noirs sur les avant-bras. Ses longs cheveux blonds cachaient une partie de son visage alors que le bleu de son seul œil visible était rehaussé par du khol noir insistant. Il marchait les mains sur les hanches les coudes en arrière légèrement penché en avant. Les mannequins de l'Akatsuki détonnaient par leur attitude laxiste.

L'ensemble n'avait rien d'original au premier abord, c'était vraiment de la charité. Lee hésita avant de prendre un cliché de Deidara.

Deidara, impassible devant le peu d'enthousiasme des spectateurs, posa avec sa moue dédaigneuse habituelle de manière décontractée.

Il écarta les bras attirant l'attention de tous en montrant ses tatouages en forme de bouche dans ses paumes avant de tirer sa langue dévoilant un percing incarnat. La musique pop électro débuta alors dans un tempo prenant alors qu'il se retournait faisant voler ses cheveux dans le mouvement.

La foule réagit favorablement en l'apercevant enfin de dos. Les bracelets de ses bras permettaient de déployer deux pans rouge dans son dos rayés de traits sauvage noirs avec le nuage caractéristique de la maison.

La poche de la fesse gauche portait elle aussi le nuage cerné de blanc.

Il sortit de l'estrade les bras en croix en imitant un avion avant de laisser sa place au suivant en lui tapant dans la main.

On n'était pas un concours de patinage artistique annota Shikamaru tout en commentant la mise en scène de surprenante.

Sasori marcha d'un pas décontracté présentant le célèbre manteau ayant fait la renommé de l'Akatsuki, ses cheveux écarlates surmontés d'un chapeau noir légèrement incliné avec un ruban carmin. A mi chemin, il se débarrassa du vêtement noir à nuage le trimballant sur l'épaule. Il exposa ainsi son corps magnifiquement moulé par un ensemble cuir travaillé au fer. Le pantalon virait au cuivre avec des incisions sombres alors que son veston de jais se teintait d'inscriptions japonaises en argent : amour et sensualité. Les calligraphies s'entrelaçaient exploitant la matière capricieuse.

Sasori posa un instant avant de retourner dans les coulisses.

Incroyablement sexy pour un homme.

Tobi lui succéda. Ce mannequin portait un ignoble masque orange parce qu'il était défiguré. Son corps sublime lui permettait de rester tout de même au niveau des meilleurs mannequins. Il s'avança de sa démarche insolente habituelle faisant rouler ses hanches avec provocation. Son baggy en jean décoré d'incision étudiée avec soin et d'un nuage sur la cuisse droite lui tombait juste. Il portait une tunique croisée en soie, chaque pan d'une des deux couleurs thème, semi transparente laissant deviner son torse de rêve au gré de ses mouvements.

Bien taillé, sans plus.

Il se retourna révélant le nuage sur fond noir tout en faisant quelques pas intéressants avant de s'enfuir.

Konan dans toute sa splendeur de femme mûre au milieu de ce panthéon d'hommes fit son entrée.

Shikamaru apprécia nettement la tenue mélangeant influence hispanique, romantique et classique donnant un ton original à la création.

Konan portait une robe sombre avec des tulles vermeil, un chapeau charbon orné de roses carmines et des gants en cuir. Son épaule droite était recouverte d'une cape à la limite du pan supplémentaire à fond écarlate mais au revers noir. Elle était la plus académique des mannequins de l'Akatsuki réservant un regard glacial aux photographes avant de laisser sa place au boss de la compagnie accessoirement son petit ami.

Pein, ses cheveux roux en pétard, la face ravagée de piercing se présenta en levant les mains sous les acclamations du public avant de faire face aux flash déchaînés des journalistes. Son pantalon en soie noué sur les côtés de petits nœuds grenat impressionnait par sa légèreté. La tunique qui le complétait se révélait aussi aérienne tout en restant simple.

Cet ensemble n'avait l'air de rien mais il était bien étudié.

Pein tourna sur lui-même rendant grâce à la fluidité de la matière avant de laisser sa place au mannequin phare : Deidara.

L'Akatsuki faisait honneur à sa réputation tout en préservant son porte-monnaie précieusement gardé par Kakusu.

Shikamaru attendit la suite avec impatience.


	2. Chapter 2

Coulisses de l'Akatsuki :

C'était le bordel dans les coulisses !

Konan s'énerva en réajustant la tulle qui lui barrait la vue et en éjectant Kisame, le maquilleur, venu en renfort.

Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée la grande aventure de top model aux côtés de cette bande de gamins aux bras cassés ? Ah, oui, un rouquin beaucoup trop séduisant à qui elle allait faire sa fête ce soir ! L'Akatsuki n'était pas à but caritatif ! Leur obsession était de régner sur le monde de la mode en écrasant et en tyrannisant tous leurs adversaires !

Un sourire sadique vint orner ses lèvres.

La consécration serait pour bientôt avec la remise d'un trophée tant attendue à la meilleure maison de mode.

Elle remonta le haut de sa jupe courte pour réajuster un ruban sur sa cuisse gauche. Le flash d'un appareil photo la mit en colère. Zetsu, leur photographe officiel, échappa à sa poigne avant de lui lancer en repartant vers l'extérieur :

« C'est pour ton homme ! Jolie culotte ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter sur son pauvre sort de femme seule au milieu de cette bande de goujats car Sasori venait de revenir.

Sasori, très professionnel, changea de tenue en un rien de temps alors que Konan s'avançait sous le feu des projecteurs.

Malgré son coup au cœur de tout à l'heure, elle garda son visage impassible en toisant les invités de la réception.

Pein lui adressa un sourire craquant avant de défiler à son tour.

Et là, ce fut la catastrophe prévisible entre toutes !

Tobi n'arrivait pas à enfiler le costume numéro 13. Nombre maudit selon tout le monde, on aurait dit qu'Hidan prenait un malin plaisir à confectionner une tenue spécialement difficile à revêtir pour le 13. Tobi avait encore perdu à la courte paille, et malgré des heures d'entraînement, il peinait.

Kisame réajusta sa coiffure un peu emmêlée à cause de la sueur en n'arrêtant pas de le titiller sur sa maladresse. Sasori, impeccable, tirait la tronche tout en restant très professionnel.

Deidara se moqua de lui avant de sortir des coulisses en lui rappelant que son tour arrivait bientôt.

« Je vais poser plus longtemps », proposa-t-il.

Les autres membres se tournèrent vers Sasori espérant un élan de générosité de sa part qu'il balaya d'un regard hautain.

C'était mal parti !

Malgré les encouragements de tous, ce fut laborieux pour Tobi de se préparer à temps. Légèrement essoufflé, il parvint tout de même à se composer une attitude digne dans son costume.

Konan demanda à Pein de lui fermer la fermeture éclair de son top moulant. Il passa juste un doigt entre ses épaules la faisant frissonner. Zetsu ne se fit pas prier pour immortaliser la scène et Kisame pour leur faire une remarque salace. Pein lui adressa un regard doux avant de finir de s'habiller.

Ce fut au moment où elle allait faire son dernier tour que Kakusu débarqua dans les coulisses invectivant Hidan et Pein.

« C'est quoi ce putain de défilé ! La charité ! Vous vous foutez de moi ! »

Au ton de Kakusu, Konan bénit la piste décidant de prendre son temps en l'entendant hurler sur l'état des finances.

Elle adopta une démarche lascive cherchant le plus possible à retarder son retour en coulisse provoquant un bon retour des invités. Malgré la musique forte, on pouvait entendre tout le mécontentement de Kakusu. Il ne devait certainement pas être au courant que l'Akastuki reverserait 50 % du chiffre d'affaire de ce soir à Sannin Assistance ou même de rien du tout.

Elle resta bien en vu des photographes multipliant les poses allant jusqu'à faire du zèle. Les cris des coulisses la perturbaient quelques peu tout comme les rires qui commençaient à secouer l'assistance.

Elle se retourna pour voir son homme arriver avec le dernier costume pour clore leur prestation. Il gardait une main sur son arcade gauche en grimaçant.

Konan attendit qu'il la rejoigne en se collant à elle.

Elle savait que cela avait dégénéré en bagarre.

Elle sourit de manière crispée.

Ils se retournèrent en entendant un bruit énorme. Kakusu et Hidan venaient s'expliquer en public sans vraiment s'en préoccuper pris dans leur échange violent.

Evidemment, comme ce remue-ménage ne suffirait pas à alimenter la presse people pendant des semaines, les autres s'en sont mêlés.

Les trois autres mannequins en petite tenue vinrent essayer de les séparer.

Entre le caleçon noir à petits nuages rouges de Tobi, le string rouge pétard de Sasori et la serviette qui se soulève de Deidara, faîtes votre choix.

Konan sentit une nuée de flash les assaillirent.

Elle lança un regard désespéré à Pein qui ne trouva rien de mieux pour immortaliser la scène que de lui rouler un patin mémorable.

Pourquoi avait-elle acceptée de suivre ces grands gamins ?

Pour dominer le monde de leur stupidité tout en vivant des moments incroyables !


	3. Chapter 3

Shikamaru ricana tout en notant précieusement sur son carnet que l'Akatsuki devrait se reconvertir dans la lingerie. Les membres de l'Akatsuki tirèrent aussi dignement que possible leur révérence avant de s'enfuir en coulisse.

Pas si ennuyant, finalement, ce défilé. Croustillant même ! Les trois mannequins retrouvés quasiment à poil feraient craquer n'importe qui !

Lee était surexcité à ses côtés ayant pris la photo du siècle selon lui.

Shikamaru se prit à sa joie ayant apprécié ce petit interlude retransmis en direct par la télévision.

Après quelques instants confus, le silence se fit à l'entrée du couturier suivant : Uchiha Itachi.

Le brun aux cheveux longs avec des lunettes de soleil présentait une moue ennuyée propre à sa condition de riche héritier pourri. Il représentait Konoha Style étant le directeur de leur branche la plus populaire : Uchiha Class.

Shikamaru ne l'aimait pas non plus. La Uchihatitude le répulsait bien moins qu'Hidan toutefois. Cette allure de gosse gâté doublé d'un génie prétentieux qui se la pétait le laissait perplexe. Itachi n'avait pas à faire tout ceci pour se rendre intéressant. C'était un beau spécimen pour un styliste. Il défilerait même si un accident ne lui avait pas donné un claudiquement propre à lui-même.

« Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous passez une agréable soirée ! Pour ceux étant venu principalement pour se rincer l'œil… »

Shikamaru détourna le regard devant cette accusation honteuse. Itachi l'énervait, il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires. Ce n'était pas parce que ses commentaires pouvaient se révéler salace qu'il était un pervers.

« …je pense qu'ils ont été servis, ricana-t-il. On dirait que l'Akatsuki ne sait que donner dans le sensationnel mais pas dans la finesse. »

Shikamaru remarqua l'attaque directe du plus grand concurrent de l'Akatsuki. Itachi devait craindre pour ses fesses devant le succès grandissant de l'Akastuki. Le petit génie serait-il dépassé ?

« Konoha Style s'implique depuis longtemps dans la Sannin Assistance lui reversant 5 % de nos recettes, c'est donc tout naturellement que nous participons à cet évènement tant attendu. Je suis fier d'être au rendez-vous pour permettre à Tsunade Hime de recueillir des fonds pour son ONG. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à confectionner ces vêtements et je la remercie énormément pour sa bonté de cœur. Sans plus tarder, mes cinq mannequins préférés vont vous présenter une collection inédite. Merci à vous tous et je vous remercie pour vos dons ! »

Uchiha Itachi repartit d'un pas tranquille.

Shikamaru se vautra dans sa chaise prêt à s'ennuyer. Le style d'Itachi restait le même depuis des années. C'était d'un classicisme foudroyant. Son originalité demeurait dans la confection des tissus, leur mise en valeur et son talent à faire du sur mesure. Ses mannequins gardaient généralement les vêtements épousant parfaitement leur forme. Itachi proposait à ses clients une confection sur mesure avec des ajustements propres.

Shikamaru se prépara à s'ennuyer ferme. Les quatre mannequins préférés d'Itachi étaient superbes mais ils commençaient à les connaître de trop toujours dans le même genre d'accoutrement.

Une musique sans vraiment de personnalité retentit laissant la place au premier mannequin homme, le propre frère d'Itachi.

Ah, non, ce n'était pas Sasuke ! Il y a avait un changement de programme apparemment. C'était rare de voir Itachi déranger aux traditions.

No Sabaku Gaara s'avança dans un ensemble vert d'eau répondant à la profondeur de ses yeux clairs cerné de noir. Des taches rouges parsemaient le costume pour rappeler son kanji de l'amour sur son front ainsi que ses cheveux carmin.

Remarquable toujours par la coupe fine. C'était tout.

Il tourna sur lui-même avant de rejoindre les coulisses.

Hyugga Neji fit son entrée dans un kimono traditionnel japonais beige avec un dessin particulièrement réussi de bambou. Ses yeux blancs restaient imperturbable devant les exclamations ravis de l'assistance. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans son dos par un ruban clair.  
Shikamaru resta perplexe. Comment Itachi avait pu combiner la fluidité du vêtement avec la rigidité du dessin ? C'était un génie, il devait bien le reconnaître même s'il se contenait au classique.

Le défilé d'Uchiha Class contrastait par son aspect sérieux par rapport à la douce folie propre à l'Akatsuki.

Dans le genre coincé qui se rebelle un tout petit peu parce qu'il le faut bien pour être compétitif, il n'y avait pas mieux.

Hyugga Neji posa en deux, trois mouvements bien étudiés avant de repartir pour laisser enfin la place à Uchiha Sasuke, le petit frère d'Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke, ses cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille, s'avançât avec professionnalisme.

Shikamaru comme toute l'assistance fut stupéfait par la couleur fushia du costume. Itachi ne donnait jamais dans le flashi jusqu'ici. A croire qu'il n'était pas aussi coincé qu'on ne le pensait.

Cette couleur criarde allait bien à Sasuke contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire rehaussant le rosé de ses lèvres fines. Un dragon sombre chinois cerclant un éventail rouge et blanc agrémenté de pierres précieuses ornait son pan gauche rappelant le minuscule brillant sur la narine droite de Sasuke. Le coup de ciseaux experts d'Itachi sublimait la silhouette admirable de son frère comme à son habitude.

Simple, efficace et vendeur.

Enfin, un léger brin de folie soufflait dans l'esprit d'Itachi.

Shikamaru trouva que la compétition avec l'Akastuki amenait de bons changements.

Sasuke posa en souriant franchement provoquant des exclamations de surprise dans l'assemblée. Que se passait-il donc chez les Uchiha ?

Sasuke reprit son attitude froide dédaigneuse propres aux Uchiha avant de repartir laissant apercevoir un léger éventail rouge et blanc symbole de la maison.

Yamanaka Ino prit sa place alors sous les projecteurs, rayonnante de bonheur, ses cheveux blonds relevés en chignon. Elle portait une robe fushia elle aussi la cintrant magnifiquement remontant en deux ficelles à son cou, avec un dessin de branches de cerisier en fleurs avec brillants sur son flanc droit. Elle se retourna en révélant un dos nu. Des sifflements appréciateurs résonnèrent alors qu'elle adressait brièvement un sourire coquin à l'assistance.

Itachi avait juste fait un copier coller peu habile en changeant le motif : homme vs femme. Pas très original.  
Haruno Sakura apparut enfin. Ce mannequin détonnait dans l'équipe par sa couleur de cheveux roses et son caractère plus rebelle. Etre la petite amie d'Itachi l'avait fait entrer dans le cercle fermé de ses mannequins personnels. Elle était d'une beauté incontestable mais loin des canons habituels du métier. Ses yeux émeraude lui donnaient un regard impressionnant et son grain de peau rivalisait avec celui de Sasuke pour sa pâleur.

Elle sortit de l'ombre faisant s'exclamer tout un chacun. Elle portait en ce moment une robe blanche à motifs de dragons sombres avec des broderies fushia recherchées rappelant les fleurs de cerisier. Son regard était voilé par un tulle blanc maintenu par un cercle fushia.  
Shikamaru se tortilla pour confirmer ses doutes. Sakura portait bien un anneau de fiançailles. Il ne rêvait pas, elle se présentait dans sa future robe de mariée annonçant ainsi sans aucun doute possible officiellement ses fiançailles avec pour témoins les deux mannequins précédents.

Il fit signe à Lee pour qu'il arrive à choper l'anneau avec son appareil.  
Sakura avec un immense sourire se laissa photographier un long moment tremblante sous l'émotion avant qu'Itachi ne vienne la rejoindre dans un costume sublime.

Itachi bien que claudiquant parvint au bout de l'estrade avec classe. Son costard immaculé portait des rayures fushia et présentait le dragon noir sur son pan inférieur gauche alors qu'un rameau de cerisier en fleurs ornait sa poitrine. Il tourna sur lui-même pour montrer le motif de cerisier en fleurs dans son dos avant de prendre la main de sa fiancée pour lui faire un baise main en souriant.

Sasuke et Ino profitèrent alors de l'inattention d'Itachi pour débarquer en courant pour les recouvrir copieusement de pétales roses et noirs.

Sous le regard courroucé d'Itachi, ils rejoignirent rapidement les coulisses pour se changer tandis que Sakura et Itachi revenaient sur leur pas main dans la main, plus heureux que jamais.

Décidemment, cette soirée promettait de nombreux émois.


	4. Chapter 4

Coulisses d'Uchiha Class !

Sasuke finissait d'opérer les derniers réglages sur la robe de mariée de Sakura. Celle-ci avait les yeux bandés tandis que lui-même et Ino la préparait. Elle cherchait à savoir ce qui se passait mais en tant que ses deux meilleurs amis fidèles, ils n'allaient pas lui gâcher la surprise qui l'attendait.

« On t'enlève le bandeau dès qu'Itachi revient !

Pourquoi autant de mystère autour d'une robe ? En plus que je vais présenter ! J'aurais au moins le droit de la voir avant de défiler. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ridicule !

Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu es magnifique », la gratifia Ino.

Sasuke apposa la dernière touche à la préparation. Sakura allait rayonner. Il laissa les deux femmes un instant pour chercher son frère.

« Itachi…Hé, 'tachi ! Nee san !

J'arrive. On dirait qu'il y a du grabuche dans les coulisses de l'Akastuki. J'aimerais qu'il ne gâche pas la soirée.

Laisse ses goujats s'entretuer ! Tu as une demande romantique à faire. »

Sasuke prit Itachi par le bras afin de l'éloigner de l'estrade. Itachi semblait nerveux à l'idée de se fiancer même s'il avait demandé la permission à Tsunade Hime de pouvoir le faire à cette occasion. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied à la confection des costumes pour ce défilé de charité, la compétition avec l'Akastuki et ses fiançailles aidant grandement.

« J'ai le trac ! Et si elle dit non…je… »

Sasuke en bon petit frère qui se respecte se devait de rassurer son aîné.

« Elle ne va pas dire non à un type comme toi. Cela fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble, tout va bien, vous vous aimez, patati patata…Fais le grand saut », dit-il en le poussant dans la loge de Sakura.

Ino vint rejoindre Sasuke sur le pas de la porte pour laisser un minimum d'intimité aux deux amoureux mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'assister à ce moment mémorable. Ils encouragèrent Itachi par des signes enthousiastes.

« Sakura, balbutia-t-il.

Oui, Itachi », répondit-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Les deux témoins étouffèrent un rire en se tenant les côtes. La tête d'Itachi en valait la peine. Il sortit maladroitement la boîte où se trouvait les alliances avant de se porter derrière elle.

Itachi enleva doucement le bandeau qui cachait la vue de Sakura lui permettant ainsi de se découvrir dans une magnifique robe de mariée. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte en la découvrant ne disant rien du tout.

Les deux témoins durent tendre l'oreille pour entendre la demande d'Itachi murmurée à l'oreille de Sakura. Il lui mit délicatement l'alliance dans sa main avant d'attendre sa réponse avec patience.

Les joues de Sakura devenaient de plus en plus rouge jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour l'embrasser sous les vivats de ses deux meilleurs amis émus par la scène.

Le « oui » de Sakura leur fit chaud au cœur.

Ils défilèrent enthousiasmé par la nouvelle au milieu des regards ébahis de la foule. Itachi faisait un travail excellent. A la fin du défilé, Itachi prit à part Sasuke.

« Sasuke, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le sang de Sasuke se mit à bouillir avant qu'il n'éclate de colère.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru commençait à fermer ses yeux sous la fatigue. Depuis Uchiha Corp, il n'y avait rien eu de transcendant, et il s'ennuyait fermement.

Tsunade revint sur le devant de la salle dans sa superbe robe verte argenté pour reprendre la parole.

« La soirée arrive bientôt à son terme. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le dernier styliste qui participe à ce défilé de charité. C'est un jeune génie qui commence à percer dans le milieu, j'ai nommé monsieur Uzumaki Naruto. »

Shikamaru se redressa n'ayant pour l'instant entendu parler de ce prodige que par voix interposée. Il n'avait jamais pour le moment contemplé l'une de ses créations puisqu'il ne donnait que des défilés privés sur demande. Ce serait sa première entrée officielle dans le monde cruel de la mode.

Un jeune homme blond magnifique arpenta l'estrade dans une attitude de mannequin. Pas de doute possible, il posait pour ses propres créations.

Il portait un veston blanc en jean sans manche effiloché avec soin taché de bleu, de jaune et de vert ouvert sur le haut de la poitrine laissant apercevoir une musculature appréciable. Il complétait avec un pantalon noir large tombant avec grâce. La coupe en était originale par la fluidité qui en ressortait.

Il prit le micro.

« Bonsoir ! J'espère que le défilé vous plaît et que les dons s'accumulent. Je tiens à remercier Tsunade Hime pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi à commencer par mon éducation. Je suis fier de présenter ma collection personnelle pour la première fois au public lors de son défilé. Place au spectacle avec mes mannequins : Hyugga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten et No Sabaku Temari. »

Il posa quelques instants avant de revenir sur ses pas.

Une femme à la peau de nacre, aux yeux de violette et à l'air timide fit son apparition dans une robe mauve rendant grâce aux reflets de ses longs cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon lâche. La robe laissait ses épaules nues avec classe puis descendait avec grâce sur son corps moulant son torse avant de prendre du volume de manière surprenante.

Ils avaient affaire à un véritable génie avec un bon coup de ciseau.

Lee prit une photo subjuguée avant que Naruto ne réapparaisse à moitié défroqué.

« On a un petit changement de programme. Notre mannequin Inuzuka Kiba est malade alors Uchiha Class nous a gentiment prêté Uchiha Sasuke, voilà. »

La belle Hinata aux yeux fardés de pourpre plaisant rougit énormément avant de poser avec gène. Elle repartit à petit pas.

Uchiha Sasuke se présenta avec un air mécontent. Il était dans un costume en adéquation avec son humeur du moment. La chemise marron striée de rouge et de jaune d'un trait rageur se mariait bien avec le pantalon en cuir qui moulait le corps ravageur de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke semblait contrarié, peut-être était-ce dû que ce petit génie d'Uzumaki semblait aussi doué que son frère.

Il reparti d'un pas rageur.

Une jeune femme avec deux chignons sur la tête apparut dans un tailleur femme rebelle. La jupe courte était fendu sur les cotés montrant de bien belles jambes alors que les bottes lui collaient à la peau. La chemise blanche portait des estampilles noires et des dessins incrustés alors que la veste présentait des formes appétissantes. Très osé.

Tenten mit ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se retourner vers le fond de la scène.

No Sabaku Temari apparut alors dans un kimono rouge et ocre composé de nombreux volants impressionnant, la manche gauche était plus grande. Elle avait du khôl rouge sous les yeux relevant son regard émeraude.

Shikamaru ne savait pas que Gaara avait une grande sœur aussi belle.

Elle posa montrant toute la beauté et la finesse de son vêtement avant de repartir.

Naruto revint avec un nouveau ensemble.

Décidément, ce jeune génie commençait fort en époustouflant l'assemblée à la fin du défilé et en s'appropriant un mannequin adversaire qui n'avait jamais posé pour des concurrents.


	6. Chapter 6

Coulisse d'Uzumaki Corp

« Calme toi ! Explique moi deux secondes ! »

Naruto jetait un coup d'œil vers ses autres mannequins avant de revenir vers Hinata.

« Kiba ne peut pas venir. Je l'ai quitté alors qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

\- Je ne veux pas attraper la crève de ton petit ami, ria Naruto. Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plus d'un atout dans ma manche.

\- Tu as intérêt, répliqua Témari. Je ne veux pas que ma première apparition en public soit moins spectaculaire que prévu. Il nous manque un mec !

\- Ce n'est pas les hommes qui manquent chez les mannequins.

\- Et tu vas le trouver en dix minutes ! Il faut qu'il ait la même taille que Kiba », s'énerva Tenten.

Naruto éclata de rire franchement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait les trois filles sur le dos.

« J'ai une connaissance sûre. Je vais le chercher. »

Naruto se faufila dans les coulisses pour rejoindre celles d'Uchiha Class mais il se fit tout petit en entendant les deux frères se disputer.

Sasuke sortit furieux ne s'arrêtant pas pour le regarder. Naruto se mit à lui courir après l'arrêtant.

« Non, je ne te pardonnerai pas cette traîtrise !

\- Eh, c'est moi ! Mon amour. »

Sasuke se calma un peu avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« C'est toi, murmura-t-il avant de l'enlacer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Mon frère n'est qu'un imbécile.

\- Je le savais déjà, et ?

\- Il se vend à Akastuki. Ils l'ont acheté, et il a accepté. Les autres mannequins sont d'accord ! Jamais, je ne porterais leurs trucs, c'est hors de question.

\- Oh, tu cherches une reconversion à ce que je vois. Que dirais-tu de travailler enfin pour moi ? En plus, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Sasuke de ses séduisants yeux ténébreux le fixa un instant réfléchissant à grande vitesse. Avec un air rageur et rebelle, il accepta sans condition.

Naruto sauta de joie d'avoir enfin son petit ami dans son groupe.


End file.
